Immunoassays where one or more antibodies are used to detect the test substance (analyte) in a test sample are widely known. The evolution of immunoassay methods increased the sensitivity of this test. Despite of the developments within the recent decades, there remains a desire to eliminate unspecific binding reactions, cross-reactivities and the influence of the compounds present in the matrix.
Immunoassays depend upon the ability of a first binding member of a binding member pair, e.g. an antigen or a ligand, to specifically bind to a second binding member of a binding member pair, e.g. an antibody or a receptor. In order to determine the extend of such binding, a conjugate, comprising one of such binding members are labeled with a detectable moiety. Such binding member pairs can be an antigen and an antibody directed to such an antigen.
Immunoassays can be performed in a competitive immunoassay format or in a sandwich immunoassay format. In the competitive immunoassay format an antigen can be immobilized to a solid phase material whereby the amount of detectable moiety that is bound to a solid phase material can be detected, measured and correlated to the amount of antibody present in the test sample. Examples of solid phase materials include beads, particles, micro-particles and the like. In the sandwich immunoassay format a test sample, containing for example an antibody, is contacted with a protein such as an antigen. The antigen is immobilized on a solid phase material. Examples of solid phase materials include beads, particles, micro-particles and the like. The solid phase material is typically created with a second antigen or antibody that has been labeled with a detectable moiety. The second antigen or antibody, respectively, then becomes bound to the corresponding antibody or antigen, respectively, on the solid phase material and, after one or more washing steps, to remove any unbound material an indicator material such as a chromogenic substance, is introduced to react with the detectable moiety to produce the detectable signal. e.g. a color change. The color change is then detected, measured and correlated to the amount of antibody present in the test sample. It should also be noted that various dilutents and buffers are also required to optimize the operation of the micro-particles, antigens, conjugates and other components of the assay that participate in chemical reactions.
In order to achieve optimal results in immunoassays the solution which is used for the binding reactions between the binding partners (for example the antibody and antigen reaction or the complex formation of ligand and receptor) must provide a medium that optimizes the ability of antibodies to bind to the antigen, or must provide a medium that optimizes the ability of ligands to bind to the receptor, while non-specific interactions, low-affinity binding and matrix effects are strongly reduced or even prevented in order to avoid the generation of a false signal.
In order to eliminate non-specific interactions and cross-reactivities detergents have been added to buffers which are used for washing steps after the binding reaction in order to remove unspecific bindings.
For immunoassays, like western-blot analyses, enzyme-linked immuno-sorbant assay (ELISA) and others, solutions containing phosphate buffered saline (PBS) supplemented with bovine serum albumin and 0.01 to 0.05 (v/v) Tween® 20 is used as medium for the binding reactions between the binding partners (for example antibody and antigen). It is, however, very often experienced that unspecific or low-affinity binding, cross-reactivities and matrix effects can not be avoided with such buffers of the state of art. For example, when developing a CRP-assay involving the detection of a plurality of analytes it appeared that cross-reactivities due to the use of the plurality of antibodies as well as matrix effects became a problem, which could not be solved by the use of conventional immunoassay buffers.
The object of the present invention therefore was to provide a solution for the use as a medium for the specific binding reaction of a binding member pair wherein the unspecific binding, low affinity binding, cross-reactivities and matrix effects are strongly reduced or even prevented. Furthermore, it was the object of the present invention to provide a method of an immunoassay, wherein unspecific and low affinity binding, cross-reactivities and matrix effects are reduced or prevented.